In this field, one of the difficulties in mass-producing such vehicles is the design of the tanks because the hydrogen tanks carried by these vehicles are subjected to service pressures that may be as high as 700 bar, and have to meet tight safety requirements in order to minimize the consequences of a knock, of an accidental impact, or of a fire. For example, when the tank is damaged in an accident in which the vehicle is involved or when a projectile fired from a fire arm passes through the tank, it is desirable for the tank to release its pressure gradually, without exploding and without tearing significantly. The same is desirable in the event of an increase in the temperature of the gas contained inside the tank as the result of a vehicle fire.